Wilson: Changed man forever
by Lover of gays
Summary: Will decieded to go on vacation to have some piece and quiet for once, away from his mother and her crazy ideas. Sonny was a free spirit who didnt care what people thought about him. What happens when both wake up to something that they didnt even think possibe much like to them
1. Chapter 1

Will groaned as the bright morning light hit his eyes. Nothing Will hated more then waking up with a hangover was with the sunlight shining in his eyes first thing.

He wanted to pull the covers over his head and fade into the darkness for another couple hours but they didnt budge. He groaned again but stopped dead when he felt something move beside him. Will slowly looked over and saw a guy facing him still sleeping.

He bolted out of bed making the person wake up moaning, "Cant I sleep around here!" The guy opened his eyes and looked right at Will. At first he closed his eyes again... until he snapped his eyes open again and sat up a little to quick. The person grabbed his head and groaned, "Damn!'

Will stared at the stranger in shock and confusion until he realized he was butt naked. He cringed as his head poundedand quickly grabbed the sheet that was on the floor and wrapped himself up, "Who are you and why are you in my bed?!" The stranger looked up at him, "What are you doing in MY bed?! Last time I checked, this is MY room"

Will was about to argue when he saw different suitcases all around the room and photographs of people who he didnt recognize. "Please tell me we didnt..." The stranger stood up with the bed spread wrapped around his waist,

"I dont think you have to ask..." The guy nodded at something across the room. Will looked down and saw that he was standing in front of a condom that was torn. Will started pacing while ignoring the pain in his head, "No no no no no..."

The guy laughed, "Dude calm down! Its not a big deal, it was just sex!" Will stopped and looked at the guy now angry, "Not a big deal..NOT A BIG DEAL, we had sex when we dont know each other! So dont tell me to calm down okay buddy!"

The guy held up his hands in defense, "Fine..im gonna go take a shower..." The guy made it to the bathroom door when he turned around smirking, "Wanna join?" Will looked at him in angry shock. He grabbed the pollow and threw it at him, "Shut UP!"

The guy laughed, "Fine by me" Will turned away as the guy disappeared into the bathroom. He quickly grabbed his clothes and got dressed. Will didnt know if he should leave a note or not. He decided not to because he didnt even know the guy; he could be a series killer for all he knew.

He quietly left the room after grabbing everything of his.

Will unlocked the door of his hotel when his phone rang. He signed as the door closed and dropping his key. Will quickly picked up, "Hello?" He cringed when his mothers high voice answered, "Hey sweetie...you okay?" Will put the phone between his shoulder and ear as he grabbed his suitcase and started packing his stuff, 'Yea im good..why you ask?"

His mother, Sami Brady, laughed, "Because I know when your angry, whats up?" He signed and moved his bag to the small couch across the room, "I just had a..rough night thats all" Thinking about that guy and his smirk and comments made Will more mad.

He quickly relaxed not wanting to worry his mother and more important, make sure she didnt find out what happened between him and a stranger. Knowing her, she would make a big deal out of nothing.

Sami brought him out of his thoughts, "You sure hun?' Will gave a fake smile even though she couldnt see it, "Yea...hows your life going mom..last time I saw you..you and rafe were having problems" It wasnt the first time this year when his mom and Rafe were fighting again to the point of breaking up.

Will sat down and signed, "What is it now?" He heard a sound on the other line then his mother rang out, "I'll be there in a minute!" Will listened closely as he heard the deep british voice. He wasnt actually shocked, the only thing he did was groaned loud, "Mooommm?!" She laughed nervously, "I have to go..bye sweetie!"

Will was about to say somwthing when he heard the dial tone. He signed frustrated and put the phone in his pocket, "I dont know about her anymore!"

Soon Will finished packing then checked out of the hotel. He smiled at the clerk as he waited, "Did you have a nice stay sir?" Will faked a smile and nodded, "Yes, it was very..cozy" The clerk gave a bright smile and handed him the card back, "Thank you for choosing us, hope you come back soon"

Will nodded and smiled, "Thanks, I probably will" He called a cab when upstairs. When Will walked through the door, it was already waiting. Putting his bags in the trunk, he jumped in the cab, "Airport please'

The driver nodded and pulled off the curb. Thoughts about the night flooded through his head. Things were fuzzy from the acohol but Will remembered going to the club and ordering a drink. Then that one drink turned into 2 then 5.

It troubled him that he couldnt remember the stranger from this morning. It would have helped too because then he would understand why he left with a complete stranger. Will wasnt the kind of guy to pick a stranger up especially in a crowded bar with other drunks. That wasnt him.

Soon the cab pulled up to the airport. The driver waited as Will pulled out a twenty dollar bill, "Keep the change man" The driver nodded as Will got out and collected his bags.

After the cab drove away, Will went through secruity and all that. He was about to hand the lady his ticket from his pocket when he noticed something fall out of his pocket. Dropping down to the ground to pick it up, he realized that it was a ring. Confusion rosed as he looked at it it was a wedding ring. He then noticed something written inside of it.

Will's heart was pounding fast as he read the words slowly, "Together forever Sonny Kiriakis and Will Horton 3 Will stared shocked as he finished reading it. He looked up at the lady who looked annoyed, "Are you getting on or not?!"

Will stared at the ring again and thought, "Im married.."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything blurred around Will as he raced to the bathroom feeling sick to his stomach. Angry voices and shouts barely went through Will's ears as people tried to moved out of the way.

Soon he made it to the bathroom and into a stall before anything happened. The other ones in the bathroom looked at him weird as they saw him run in holding his stomach.

After Will was finished, he left the stall and over to the sink turning on the water. He bent down and splashed the cold water on his face a few times. Even water didnt help the thoughts racing inside his head. Married? Married and with a complete stranger, a cocky smartass stranger at that!

This couldnt be happening, right? Will wasnt like that at all. If he wanted to get married, which he didnt at all, then he would get to know that person first but no he had to go and get drunk!

Will signed and left the bathroom still feeling like a idiot. He found a bench and quickly sat down. He layed his elbows on his knees and then his hands on his face looking down. What was he going to do? It wasnt like he could go home now not after this!

Suddenly the intercom above came on, "Flight 2859 to Salam now boarding, Flight 2859 to Salam now boarding!" Will sat up straight as the intercom went off. He could get on that plane and forget this whole thing or face this problem like a man?

Will signed and stood up, "Be a man Will and dont run like you do everytime you have a problem"

He gathered all his bags from the cargo belt and made it out of the airport slowly. Now or never right?

Will's head sank down onto the table. He was sitting in a little cafe that wasnt far away from the hotel drinking a cup of coffee to sooth his nerves. After calling a cab again and driving back to the hotel, Will kinda hoped the guy, Sonny Kiriakis, wasnt there anymore but the other side of him, he hoped he was there so they could settle their...their...marriage.

He walked up to the clerk and gave her a small smile, "Hello again" The clerk looked up and smiled, "Hi, did you forget something in your room?" Will shook his head, "No but I am looking for SOMEONE though.." The clerk shook her head, "Im sorry sir, the man you were with last night isnt here anymore.."

Will's face fell, "What..he..he checked out?" The clerk smiled a little and looked at her computer, "Yes, he left...about 10 minutes ago" She looked at him again, "Im sorry Sir" Will nodded, "Its..okay not your fault"

Will was walking away when he realized something. He quickly turned around and walked back up to her,"Maybe you can help me,you saw us..me and the guy..last night?" The clerk nodded, "Yes I was doing my shift and sitting here when you guys came in uh very loudly"

He gave her a shy look, "Uh yea sorry about that..did you hear what we said if anything?" Will stared at her hopeful while she thought back, "Hmm, you came in..the guy you were with..he payed for a room then you went upstairs"

Disappointed, Will nodded, "Thank you mamn" He turned and walked out the door. Now sitting here in the cafe, Will felt more disappointed as he continued to look around, hoping to see him again.

After sitting in the cafe for another hour, one of the employees threatened to kick him out if he didnt buy anything more. Not wanting to get embarrass around others in the place, he grabbed his bags and left.

Will felt more frustrated then this morning as he found another hotel to stay at. At this point, Will gave up looking for Sonny. If he wasnt around then he was long gone by now. Will had to go home and face his family and friends now. Maybe they could help him once home, Will knew what the guy looked like a little and knew his name, thats a start, right?

That night, Will couldnt sleep at all. He was stressed and frustrated and that didnt work well with sleep. Will tossed and turned all night and finally giving up on sleep, he sat watching TV and/or playing on his phone.

The morning couldnt come soon enough for Will. As he was getting out of the shower, he heard his phone rang. Will quickly wrapped himself up in a towel and raced out of the bathroom. He signed after looking at the called ID. "Mother"

Will took a deep breathe and hit the accept button, "Hey mom" It was a surprise she didnt call sooner. He was suppose to be in Salam about 4 hours ago but instead... Sami Brady signed in relief, "Thank god you answered!"

Will could tell his mom was angry but upset just by listening to her voice through the phone,"Im fine mom.. i decided to stay another day or two.." Sami, being the overprotected mother, yelled into his ear, "Why didnt you call and tell me..are you in trouble?!" Will couldnt help but laughed at her nonsense, "Mom..mom! Im fine okay, I made some friends and they...asked me to stay longer!"

Sami stopped her screaming, going silent, "What.." Will continued to fake laugh, "Yes im coming back tomorrow, thats when another flight is available.." Once in her life, Sami Brady was silent, "Thats..good that you made friends sweetie but if you EVER scare me like that again, i'll do more then yell and scream at you!"

Will shook his head, "I have to go mom..see you when I get home" Before Sami could say anything, Will hit the end button and threw the phone on the bed, "If I have to stay in this town one more day then I wont have my mom continue to threaten me"

Will got dress quickly and left the hotel. He was starving for food and the hotels food was not tasteful. While making his way to a restaunt that was named, "Jackies" Will spotted something down the street from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and watched in disbelief as Sonny got into a car and drove away.

That cocky son of a...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to your favorites, honestly a surprise to me. Dont forget to keep reviewing and following as I continue to develop this story...**

**Two months later...**

Will threw down the book and rubbed his face. He signed and stood up as the front door opened. Will looked up and smiled a little,

"Hey mom" The famous Sami Brady, known well around town as the scheming and lying women with alot of relationship problems with certain men.

She returned the smile as she layed down her bag, "Hey sweetie, thanks for watching the kids tonight, i know you had plans with Gabi" Will nodded, "Its okay, umm the kids are..uhh...sleeping so im going head out..."

Before Will could reach the door, Sami stopped him, "Wait a minute Will, how..how are you?" Will signed and turned to give her a fake smile, "Everything is..um good but I really do have to go so...yea"

Will closed the door and let out a breathe of relief. He felt like the walls were closing around him, closing off his lungs. Threatening him to pass out right there on the floor in front of his own protective mother.

Truth by told, after getting back from his trip, he kept to himself and didnt tell anyone about what happened or how he was going to deal with it. Will didnt want his family to know especially Sami being his mom and knowing her, she would do anything in her power to find Sonny and kill him.

Will was walking through Horton Town Square when he heard his name being called behind him, "Will..wait up!" He turned around and saw Gabi running towards him in a light jog. He really didnt want to hear all her drama right now.

"Look Gabi, right now is not the time okay..so if you need something.."She laughed and shook her head, "I dont want anything,"

Yea right! "I just wanted to make sure we had our plans in order for tomorrow night since you skipped tonight.." Will laughed dryler, "I didnt skipped Gabi and dont say I did, I told you where I had to be and thats where I was instead of hanging out with you so if you excuse me.."

Before Will could walk away, she said something that Will didnt want to hear, "Hows your husband doing?" He spun around and shh'd her in shock, "How do you know about that?!"

She smirked and shugged, "What I know is..lets say secret." Will stared at her in disbelief. He shook his head, every since she was dumped, she became a pain in the ass.

"Look Gabi..' She held up her hand, "Meet me tomorrow or I'll tell your family" She gave a single nod with a sweet smile and walked away.

I stared into space as I heard her steps fade away. He didnt understand how but Will was actually scared of her. Scared she would actually do it, make his life a living hell until she got her way.

If you couldnt tell by now, she was still pretty angry about the fact that he dumped her after realizing their relationship wasnt the problem, it was that Will was well... in fact gay.

**Elsewhere...**

Sonny on the other hand was doing anything but staying out of trouble. At the moment, he was sitting inside a local bar and grabbing a drink. He looked around and soon a certain person caught his eye across the room.

He smirked and took a big sip from his beer and made his way over to the good looking guy. "Hey, how you doing stud?" He gave the guy the famous Kiriakis smile and touched the guys arm softy. The guy looked down as Sonny's hand trailed up and down his arm then looked up, 'Nothing much...you"

Sonny shrugged his shoulder as his hand made it to the guys shirt, "Names Kyle..you?" The guy smirked and stood up straight, "How about we get outta here and I'll tell you..." Sonny felt his pants tighten as the guy grabbed his coat and they both walked out.

Sonny and the mystery guy didnt make it five feet when they were all over each other. They made out roughly for about fifteen minutes until the guy pulled away, "Wanny go back to my place?"

Sonny grabbed the guys erection roughly, "What do you think?"

**10 minutes later...**

Sonny pushed the guy down on the bed roughly and started undressing, "Get over here and suck my cock!" The guy didnt need to be told twice as he stripped off his shirt and grabbed at Sonny's pants, "Your so hard and thick!"

Sonny threw his head back and groaned, "Yea..just for you.." The guy smirked and snapped open Sonny's zipper and button. Sonny's 8" cock spang out and meet the guys mouth. Sonny moaned loud enough for the neighbors down the street could hear, "Yea...suck it!

Sonny's hands grabbed the guys hair tight as he started to deepthroat Sonny's cock. He hummed making vibrations around his cock. He pulled back but continued to stroke,

"You wanna cum baby?" Sonny moaned and threw his head back, "I wanna come on your face!"

The guys mouth attached itself back to Sonny's cock as he started to play with his balls. He couldnt hold on anymore after the guy played with his balls for some time, "Come on me baby!" Sonny groaned as he emptied himslef onto the guy chest and face.

Both of them were moaning as they kissed roughly, tasting Sonny's cum on the guys mouth. Sonny pulled back and licked his lips smirking, "Ass in the air now!" The guy climbed onto the bed and stuck his ass up, "Come and get it"

Sonny smirked and leaned behind him, "Hope you like it rough and dry" Before the guy could say anything, Sonny plunged himself in the tight hole.

The guy groaned as Sonny started pounding away into his hole, "So tight..wanna come so bad in this ass. Wanna feel my cum in your ass?"

When the guy didnt respond, Sonny grabbed his hair and pulled back his head, "Answer me!" The guy groaned as the pleasure took over and over, "I want to feel you cum in my ass! CUM IN MY ASS!"

Sonny pounded away for another ten mintues when he felt his balls tighten. He groaned loud as the guy did the same, Sonny quickly grabbed the guys cock as both started cumming, "YES!"

Soon both collasped next to each other breathing hard. When they both recovered, the guy looked over at Sonny and held out his hand, "Steve" Sonny laughed and grabbed his hand, "Nice to meet you too"

Sonny and Will both layed in bed that night. Not knowing what could happen to them in the future. But worst of all, they had no idea what's going to happen when they meet again, face to face.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom. He smirked as he saw the body laying on the bed, butt naked. Sonny couldnt help laughing, realizing that the guy was about to get his heart broken by him.

He quickly put on some clothes and grabbed his phone. After looking through it, he layed the phone next to the guys head on the pillow and waited. He tried to contain his laughter as the alarm went off in the guys ear.

"Wake up!" Sonny yelled as Steve rolled over groaning and grabbing his head, "What time is it?" Sonny grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm, "Time for you to go"

Steve rolled onto his back as Sonny went to the kitchen. "Mmm, what a sight.." Sonny gave him a dry laugh and turned around, "Time to go" Steve laughed, getting up

Sonny opened the door as Steve walked out. Before he shut the door, Steve leaned against the doorframe, "Had fun last night, again?" Sonny shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe"

Steve laughed, "I get it, one night stand kind of guy, right?" Sonny didnt say anything, waiting for the tears. Steve nodded, "Dont worry..your not the only one" Steve winked at him giving him a smile, "See you around...Kyle"

Sonny stared after the guy shocked. He was expecting tears, begging, heartbroken by him but this... He shook his head and laughed.

**(Will's POV)**

The Pub was busy like any other day as Will walked in and spotted his Grandma Caroline behind the counter. She smiled as she saw Will walk up, "Hey Grandma" She walked around the bar holding her arms out, "Oh Will havent seen you in a while, how are you?"

Will gave a little laugh and hugged her back, "I know..im sorry..i've been away for a few days and.." Caroline held up her hand, "Dont worry about it, your here now!" Will sat down on the bar stool and smiled, "Okay" Caroline continued to smile as she walked back behind the counter, "Can I get you anything hun?" Will shook his head, "No thanks Grandma..im actually here to see um.. Gabi"

Caroline looked around, "I havnt seen her, everything okay?" He gave her a fake smile, "Yea, we just..wanted to hang out..and um..I couldnt last night..had to watch the kids.. so..yea" Caroline gave him a look, "I might be old Will but I know when somethings wrong..." Now he gave her a look, "Your not old Grandma..." She smiled, "Thank you.."

Caroline smiled behind Will, "Hello Gabi..." Will turned around and faced her. Gabi smiled at Caroline then looked at Will, "Glad you came Will" He nodded and looked at his Grandma, "I'll see you later Grandma" He said as he and Gabi walked upstairs to her room.

After closing the door, Will turned to Gabi and pointed a finger at her, "You havnt told anyone have you?" Will was worried as Gabi took her time saying something. Gabi gave him a smirk and shrugged. Will groaned loudly, "Gabi..come on!" She laughed and shook her head, "Dont worry, you..and your husbands secret wont be told..." He signed in relief and sat on the bed, 'Thank you"

Before Will could continue, Gabi spoke up, "That is..." He signed and stood up, "Gabi, im begging you please..please if your my friend, you'll help me out and keep this from everyone.." Will stared at her hopeful. If she didnt help, Will wouldnt know what to do. Finally, she signed and nodded, "Fine Will, I wont tell anyone..I swear" Breathing a sign of relief, Will hugged her tight, "Thank you thank you thank you!" Gabi laughed and hugged back

After a while, they were both laying on the bed and started talking about random things, "Okay..im dying to know, what happened with you and that guy?" Will signed and groaned, "Gaabbii" She sat up, "I need answers Will..please?' He sat up as well and looked down at his hands, "I really dont know Gabs, one moment im single, the next..im married" She laughed, "Yea..thats what I got Will but..." He looked at her weird all of a sudden, "Wait...wait"

She looked at him confused, "What?" He stood up from the bed, "How did you find out about..my marriage?" She fell silent and looked down. He stepped closer, "Gabi, how did you find out I got married!"

"Your married!?" Will froze in his spot as the person came into the room, "Will?" Will slowly turned around to face...

**(Sonny's POV)**

"Hey, is mom around?" Sonny spoke into his phone as he walked into a small cafe. He picked a booth in the corner, "Can you tell her her son's calling" He smiled, "Thanks" While he waited for his mom, he grabbed the menu and started skimming through.

"Hey sweetie" Sonny put the phone back on his ear and smiled at her voice, "Hey mom..hows it going?" She laughed, "How am I doing...well..hmm..glad that my son finally decided to talk to his own mother after what...months" Sonny laughed a little, "And Im sorry about that mom...at least im calling now"

Sonny heard her sign, "Okay sweetie, i'll give you that..so what have you been up to besides talking to me?" He shrugged even though she couldnt see it, "I've been checking out the sights since you know I am traveling the world at the moment.."

"And hoping your learning alot?"

"Yes actually I am"

Sonny told his mom as he watched a guy across the room getting a coffee. He licked his lips and focused on the person for a second

"Hello Sonny?!"

He refocused again, "Sorry mom...uhh waiter..so theres a reason why Im calling.." He heard shuffling through the phone meaning his mom was sitting down for whatever he was going to say.

"Dont worry mom, its nothing bad"

She blew out her breath, "Good"

He took a deep breath and said, "What are you doing in the next couple months?" He could hear the wheels spinning inside his moms head

"Nothing at the moment...why?" She asked curious

He smiled through the phone, "What do you think about me coming to visit..?" He waited for her reaction

"Dont be playing around with me young man..." Sonny couldnt help to laugh at her comment, "Im not playing...I think its time to visit my family again and its been what 4 years since I've seen you guys so.."

She laughed happily, "Of course, we'll be so happy to see you sweetie, the whole family will!"

It looks like Sonny was going back home to where he grew up

...**Salam**


	5. Chapter 5

Gabi was silent as she walked downstairs, leaving Will to deal with the fall out. She felt somewhat sadness but the other half was...well happiness.

She couldnt explain the feeling as she watched Will realize that his own father heard the conversation between them. Gabi let out a smirk as she thought about what was happening upstairs, just over her head. Life couldnt be more sweet for her.

**(Will's POV)**

Sitting on Gabi's bed, Will bent his head down as his father chewed him out. From the very beginning of Will's coming out just a little over two years, his father never understood.

Never understood what Will went and is still going through through the whole process. The only one who really helped was his Grandma Marlena with her talks and advice and her encouragment.

If it wasnt for her help, Will probably wouldnt be able to except himself now. Will shook his head and stood up suddenly pissed off with his fathers words,

"Okay, thats enough!" Will yelled, interupting his father in mid sentence

"No, its not enough, okay!? How can you be so stupid huh?!"

Will didnt need this especially coming from his own father. The father who also made mistake as Will grew up along with his own mother

"You dont need to tell me how stupid I am dad, okay?! And dont yell at me for making mistakes like getting drunking when you have made more then I can count!" Will stopped as he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

Lucas stared at him stunned

Will took one last look at his still stunned father and then walked out the door.

Will was walking to Horton Town Square when he saw cousin Abbygil walking while talking on her phone. By the time Will walked up to her, she was already done. She smiled,

"Hey Will, whats up?" She asked, being her perky self

Will signed a deep breath and gave her a smile, "Hey Abby, nothing much. What..um you up too?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a concern look, "Everything okay Will, you seem I dont know distracted. Whats going on?"

They both sat on the couch and got comfrontable. Will signed again and started playing with a loose string on his jacket, "Some things have...um..been going on and my...my father has chosen to say...stuff about it but its not a big deal!"

Abby gave him another look, "Will..." She started off but he just shook his head and got up, "I'll see you later Abby"

She quickly got up and grabbed his arm, "Wait.."

Will signed and faced her, "Abby, I dont want to talk about it..okay?" Abby shook her head and smiled,

"Okay, I'll found out later...but what I was gong to say was is I wanted to invite you to a uh..welcome home party that my Aunt Adrienne and Uncle Justin are throwing for their son. He's been traveling for the last few years and he finally decided to come home and visit for a while, what do you say?" Abby asked hopeful

Will laughed at her face she was making, "I dont know Abby..I dont know him and it would be arkward.." Abby shook her head, "It'll be fun..come on Will..please...it would help distract you for a few hours..."

He signed as she tugged on his arm excited. He knew she wouldnt give up until he said yes.

"Okay Abby..I'll go..but.." He stopped her excited squeal, "..but I'll only stay for a little bit..okay?" She nodded, "Dont worry Will, it'll be fun..i promise you wont regret it!"

He laughed as she walked away from him, clearly happy. Will was about to walk away shaking his head at his cousin when he heard his name being called, "Will!".

Will turned around just to turn right back and started to walked away again. He felt his father grabbed at his arm, "Let me go dad!" Lucas shook his head, "We need to talk about this now Will!" Will yanked his arm back and glared at his dad, "Theres nothing to talk about dad..now let me go"

Lucas shook his head, "No Will now! Your staying right here and explaining what the hell happened and how you got married in the first place!"

"I think you know how dad, its not rocket science!" You can tell his father was angry at the smug comment, "Dont get smart with me Will..explain!"

Will looked at him in disblief, "Seriously, your trying to be a father..all of a suddenly..what...now that I am in a mess like this, you come in and think you can control me!" Will and his father stared at each other. Will could see his father try to come up with something to say back but he couldnt say anything.

**Kirikais Mansion:**

Adrienne Kirikais hugged her eldest son in her arms and gave him a big hug, "Oh sweetie, Im so happy your here!"

Sonny smiled and hugged her back, "Of course, I couldnt miss seeing my family again..." Both pulled back as Justin came into the room followed by Abby.

When Abby saw her cousin, she quickly went up to him and gave him a big bear hug, "I still cant believe your here punk..how are you doing?"

They pulled back and smiled at each other, "Im doing good..still beautiful as ever.." She blushed and hit his shoulder, "Shut up punk!" Adrienne and Justin laughed as they watched the scene in front of them. Justin then came over and gave his son a man hug,

"How you doing kid, have a safe trip?" Justin patted him on the back after pulling away. Sonny shrugged, still with smiling, "It was okay, just glad to be here..with my family"

Adrienne smiled, "We're happy your here sweetie and hope for a long stay?" She asked hopeful. Sonny just laughed and shrugged again,

"I dont know yet.." He started to say when his father grabbed his shoulder and looked at his wife, "Give the boy some time, I mean..he just got here" They all laughed.

"Well, why dont you, Justin, show him his room" She kept on smiling as she looked at Sonny, "It hasnt changed much since you left sweetie.." Sonny nodded and looked at his father, mother and Abby, "Okay.. well i'll see you later Abs.." She nodded, "Dont worry punk, we'll catch up later after you get settled"

Sonny nodded, kissed both women on the cheek and followed his father upstairs. After they were gone, Abby turned to Adrienne and smiled at her, "Are you guys still having a welcome home party for Sonny?"

Adrienne nodded, "Yes, this Saturday. Your still coming, right?"

"I wouldnt miss it for the world..um..i actually asked Will if he would come.. but if it isnt okay then..." Adrienne laughed softly, "Its okay Abby...you can invite anyone you want"

Abbygal smiled at her, "Thank you..I wanted Will to meet my other cousin since I alway talk about him..i thought he should get to know him.." Adrienne rubbed her arm and smiled, "I think thats a good idea sweetie, i bet they'll get along great once they meet..."


	6. Chapter 6

Will crossed his arms and waited for his father to speak. When he didnt, Will signed and walked away as Lucas was losted in his own thoughts.

Will closed his front door and layed his keys down in the bowl. The days events were taking its toll on him and all he wanted to do was go and sleep. And of course that wouldnt happen as his phone rang in his pocket. He groaned as he pulled it out and threw it on the couch, "Leave me alone!" Will felt silly talking to the open space but honestly didnt care at this point.

He signed in relief as the ringing stopped as he made his way into the bedroom, no dought that it was either one of his parents wanting something from him. Will quickly undressed in more confrontable clothes then climbed into bed. He reached over and was about to turn off the lamp when he noticed something.

Will sat up and looked closer, the bedside table drawer was open ajar. Now he knew that he didnt open it since he hasnt been home all day and he always made sure that he closed it after looking through it. He slowly got out of bed and walked out of the room, taking caution. After looking through the whole place and finding nothing, he relaxed.

Will shook his head, "Im worrying about nothing" He thought as he made his way back to bed. He probably didnt close it before and didnt notice it until now. "Yea..thats it"

**The next day**

Sonny made his way down the stairs and into the living room to see his father.

"Morning dad" Sonny said as he sat down across from him

Justin took off his glasses and smiled, "Morning son. Did you sleep well?" Sonny nodded and streched his arms, "After mom came in oh about five times last night to see if I needed anything" Justin laughed softly and held out his hands, "She's just excited to have you home Sonny.."

Sonny laughed and stood up, "I know...im gonna get some breakfest" He said as he walked out of the room. Just as Sonny left, his mother came into the room.

"Morning" She said with a smile as she kissed her husbands cheek and walked over to the glasses, "Have you seen Sonny this morning?" She asked him. Justin went back to his computer and nodded, "He's in the kitchen getting breakfest" Adrienne smiled big and wanted to walk out but Justin stood up grabbed her arm, "Wait"

Adrienne turned around, "Whats wrong? Is Sonny okay?" She asked now worried about her eldest son. If something was wrong with her baby, she would have someone's head on a sliver platter. He gestured his hand in a calm down motion, "Calm down sparky, he's fine but he did mention that a..specific person came into his room alot during the night...do you have something to say?" He gave her a knowing look. Adrienne signed, "I was just making sure he was settled, okay?" Justin laughed a little and pulled her into his arms, "He's settled hun, you dont need to worry.."

She pulled back and crossed her arms, "Im his mother, I always will worry.."

"We all know that!" A voice suddenly ringing out

They both looked over at the door as Sonny came over and kissed her cheek softly, "Morning mom" He said as he sipped his coffee and took a seat. Justin motioned to Sonny with his head making her sign, "Sweetie, im sorry I bugged you during the night. I just wanted to make sure you were all settled and confrontable in your room and see if you wanted anything. I promise to never do it again.."

Sonny laughed, "Mom, we know you'll do it again..." Sonny, Justin and even Adrienne laughed at the statement as Sonny continued, "...its okay just...dail it down please" She nodded and smiled, "I'll try"

Sonny finished his cup of coffee and stood up, "Well..im heading out. Abby wants to show me around so..I'll see you guys later" He said as he kissed Adrienne's cheek and hugged his dad, "See you later bud"

Sonny hugged Abby tight, "Morning punk" Abby said as she pulled back and smiled at him. They were standing in Horton Town Square where Abby said to meet first thing. Sonny had to admit that it was a pretty nice town. Its been about 5 years since he was last here and most of this wasnt around that time. Soon they pulled back and started walking.

"I recommend that shop right over there.." She started pointing out many things that he hasnt seen before, "...and over there and over there and over..." Sonny laughed and stopped her rambling, "Abs, slow down okay...we have all day" He couldnt help laughing even when she stopped. She glared at him and punched his arm, "Shut up..im just excited!"

They made there way over to the couch and sat down. Sonny ran his hand over the sofa and then looked at Abby, "Question...why is there a couch in the middle of HTS?" He asked confused. Abby just shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea" They both laughed and relaxed against it, "Okay...so tell me... what you've been up to since the last time I seen you?"

Abby looked away while smiling a little, "Nothing much...after my dad died..things were a mess for awhile but now..." She shrugged her shoulders. Sonny nodded sadly, "I know I should have been there for you..." Abby shook her head, "Dont blame yourself Sonny, I had family and my friends around, i know you wanted to come.."

She gave him a small smile and quikly changed the subject, "I do have...someone actually" Sonny smiled big, "Someone huh?" Abby blushed a deep red making Sonny laugh, "Who is he?" Abby shyly said in a quiet voice, "Chad Dimera" Sonny leaned closer, "Did you say...Abby...a Dimera!" He stared at her in shock, "Holy shit Abs"

She shrugged, "He's nothing like his father Sonny...give him some credit" Sonny signed defeated, "I bet your family is going crazy that your dating a Dimera huh?" She nodded, "Oh yea.."

**(Will's POV)**

"Will!" Will smiled as the little boy came racing towards him. Will just came through the door of the pub to start work when Johnny called out his name. He picked up the little boy and swong him around. It made the little boy laugh and squeal, "Hey munckin, how are you?"

He set Johnny down and grabbed his hand. Johnny was a little hyper this morning, "Im good...Grandma Cawoline just wade cookies!" Now thats the source of the hyperness, his grandmas cookies, those things could do anything to anybody especially a little kid like his brother.

Will smiled and set Johnny on the bar stool as Caroline came over with a plate of freshly baked cookie, "Morning Gandma" He reached over the counter and kissed her cheek. She gave him a big smile, "Good morning Will" She then looked at Johnny who was jumping in his seat looking at the plate, "Johnny why dont you go in the back and help Cindy with the cookies, okay?"

Johnny didnt need to be told twice as Will helped him down and running into the kitchen. They both laughed as they watched him run off.

Since it was a slow day day at the pub, Caroline let Will off early before lunch. After getting something for lunch after Caroline protested that there was no point in getting lunch somewhere else when he could just get something at the pub, Will soon made his way to Horton Town Square. When he got there, he saw Abby sitting on the couch talking to a guy.

Thinking that she was talking to Chad, he made his way over when he noticed that it wasnt him at all instead it was a person he thought he would never see again...


	7. Chapter 7 - Blackmail and Fights

**A/N: I want to say sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and not feeling good recently. Im not sure when the next chapter will be posted but I'll try my best. The next few chapters will be about the Welcome Home party for Sonny. Drama, as always, is about to go down very soon between Will, Gabi and the Horton/Brady/Kirikais family...so stay tuned :)**

Will made his way over to A bby and the guy who looked like they were in a deep and heated conversation. Since the guys back was to Will and Abby sitting across from him, Abby was the one who saw him first.

She stopped in mid sentence and jumped up, "Hey Will!" She gave him a big smile and leaned over for a hug which he granted imediately, "Hi"

They pulled apart and Will looked down into the guys face, "Hey T, hows it goi...?" Before Will could finish talking, T stood up and held up his hands, "Im outta here"

Abby yelled out as she watched him leave, "Real immure T!" Will watched him leave hastly making him sign and then look at Abby who was shaking her head, "Im sorry Will that he's...like that, I tried to get through to..." Will held up his hand stopping her, "Dont worry, Im use to it"

Abby leaned back on the couch and hit Will's leg softly, "Dont worry about him, he'll come around evenually...some day" That made Will laugh dryly, "I dont think so cous" Abby shrugged, Just trying to lighten the mood. You should have been here a few minutes ago when that guy I told you about that just came home this past weekend, him and T almost got into a fist fight" Will looked at her confused, "Why?"

Abby looked at him confused also, "Didnt I tell you, he's gay" Will looked shocked, "What"

**5 minutes earlier**

Abby laughed softly, "Did she really do that?" Sonny shook his head laughing also, "Yea, it took about 20 tries until I convinced her to climb it.

By the end, she was hugging me really tight and saying thank you, she said it was worth it" Abby shook her head, "I need to meet her one day..." Before Abby could continue, a voice interuppted them, "Hey Abbs"

Sonny looked up and saw a guy standing there. Abby spoke up and she didnt sound nice, "What do you want T?" The guy, T, shrugged and sat down next to her, "Just wanted to hang out, I'm..." Abby cut him off, "I dont want anything to do with you T especially after what you did to Will" T shook his head, "I dont care Abby, he's gay and I dont..roll that way!"

Abby was about to speak but Sonny heard enough, "You hate gays" It wasnt a question. T looked at him confused then focused on Abby again, "Who's he?" Before Abby could response, Sonny spoke up again, this time more angry, "He's gay, thats who I am!" T looked shocked at him then discusted, "Should have known"

T stood up and looked straight at Abby, "Call me when gay boy here isnt around" He was walking away when Sonny jumped up and grabbed his arm, "Why dont you say that to my face!" Abby jumped up when T turned around and looked like he was about to punch him, "T, thats enough!" T took his arm back and stormed away.

Sonny sat down and took deep breathes. One thing that Sonny didnt like was when other people started talking bad about homosexuals and all Sonny wanted to do to 'T' was punch he's lights out. Abby signed and returned to her spot, "Im sorry Sonny"

Sonny shook his head and gave her a little smile, "Its not your fault and I should be use to it by now but its hard to control my angry when I hear it" She nodded, "I get it punk" Sonny stood and kissed her forehead, "Its okay Abs, I'll see you later"

**Present**

Will shook his head, "I thought T would understand when I told him since supposely were best friends but I guess I was wrong" Abby patted his shoulder, "Just forget him Will" She gave him a small smile

Sonny walked into the front door and almost ran into his dad, "Hey dad" Justin Kirikais smiled at his son, "Hey son, what have you been up too, missed you this morning at breakfest" Sonny smiled, "Abby and I went out for breakfest, you know to catch up" He headed towards the living room, "Wheres mom?"

Justin sighed heavly, "I dont think you want to know..." Just then, Adrienne came down stairs and gave each of her boys a big smile and a kiss on the cheek, "How are my boys doing?"

Justin lifted up his briefcase and pointed at the front door, "Im off to work...Sonny catch up later?" Sonny nodded as he left.

Adrienne smiled and walked towards the drinks, "What have you been too sweetie?" Sonny loved his mom to death but sometimes she could get on his nerves, "Nothing much. Hows the party planning coming?"

Adrienne laughed and turned around, "Cant surprise you huh?" He shook his head, "Sorry mom" Adrienne shrugged, "The party planning is coming along, im almost done" Sonny nodded, "Cant wait" Adrienne sat down on the couch, "You okay sweetie?"

Sonny nodded and gave her a smile, "Im fine mom, its been a long day" Adrienne still looked concerned, "Why dont you go lay down for awhile Sonny" He shook his head, "Im alright mom, Im just hungry thats all" After saying that, Sonny got up and head out of the living room towards the kitchen.

Adrienne still looked after him worried. She knew something happened while he was out and she's gonna find out what happened one way or another.

**(Will's POV)**

Will rubbed his face, trying to get the stress out. He just came from his afternoon class. A huge final was coming up and all Will could do is think about failing it. It counted alot and that weighed alot on Will's shoulders as you can tell.

At the moment, Will was sitting at the pub and going over everything for the final. He was reading a paragraph when a shadow stood over him, darking the page. He looked up to see Gabi with a smile on her face, "Hey Will"

Will smiled back, "Hey Gabs, whats up?" She sat down across from him, "Im not interupping you, am I?" Will shook his head as he closed the book, "No, I need a break anyways" She nodded and chewed her lip, "Thats good..I was wondering if..maybe...um..you wanted to do something this weekend?" He stared at her, "Sorry Gabs, I'm really busy this weekend, maybe next weekend?"

Gabby shrugged, "I guess so...but I think your secret to more important..." Will stared at her with a hard expression, "Excuse me?" Gabi smirked and leaned forward, "What?" She said innocently, "I thought your secret coming out was more important but never mind" She started to get up when Will stopped her, "Wait"

He signed, "What do you want?" Gabi smiled innocently, "I just want to hang out thats it" Will signed, "Okay, if you promise to...stay quiet about...you know...then, Do you want to come to a party on Saturday with me?" Gabi nodded with a smile, "I'll keep your secret Will. So tell me about this party"

Will looked up, "Abby's cousin has come back into town and his parents are throwing him a welcome home..." Gabi cut him off, "Wait, I think Abagail told me about that the other day..." She thought back then nodded, "...Yea, she told me her cousin Sonny Kirikais came home from traveling.." Will's head shot up at the mention of his so called husbands name and stared at her shocked,"...Wait..did you just say..umm...Sonny Kirikais?!"

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Party time

**A/N: After looking over this whole series, I came to realize that I made a mistake so Im redoing Chapter 8. The next chapter will be out very soon :)**

Will stared at Gabi in shock, "Did you say Sonny Kirikais?" Gabi looked confused by Will's face, "Yea, apparently he's been traveling for some time..."

He wasnt really listening to her. It couldnt be the same...no way. Will suddenly turned to Gabi intrupping her, "Do you know what he looks like?"

Gabi raised her eyebrow, "Well I met him once, why?...?" He sat closer to her and stared into her eyes nervous. Actually nervous wouldnt even begin to describe the feelings Will was had right now. He hoped, no prayed that it wasnt him.

Gabi shook her head, "Umm...he has dark brown hair and I think eyes, about 5,7 and..." Will shot up, "I have to go Gabs, I'll see you later" Before she could respond, Will walked away in a hurry.

**15 minutes later**

Will softly knocked on the double door. He heared a 'one second' before the door opened to reveal Marlena. She gave him a warm smile, "Hello dear, what a surprise" Will took a deep breath, "A..Are you busy?"

Marlena continued to give him a warm smile, "Never busy for you sweetie..come in" She stepped aside to let him in, "Is everything okay hun...looks like somethings bugging you" Will looked away and shrugged as he sat on on the couch, "Grandma...do you...have you ever had...something you did and...and you regret it like..."

Marlena saw down next to him and grabbed his hand, "Sweetie...whatevers happened...it wasnt your fault" Will shook his head as he leaned back on the couch signing, "What if I cant control it...like its outta my hands" Marlena smiled and squeezed his hand, "Do you want the doctor or grandma answer?' Will looked over at her, "Grandma answer" She nodded and leaned on her hand, "Okay..the grandma answer...if you cant control the situation then let it play out. Dont try to force anything. And just know that your not alone in this...you have me, mom and dad, they'll love you no matter what"

Will stared down at their joined hands and started playing with her ring, "Im not sure about that one" He whispered softly mostly to himself. Marlena leaned forward, "Why dont you start by telling me your situation that you feel you cant control" Will made a tik sound and looked away. Marlena started stoking his head, "What ever you tell me will stay inside this room"

Will signed and stood up, "I cant grandma" Marlena also stood up and walked over to him, "Okay...this is the doctor talking now. Whatever it is..."

Will cut her off and mumbled something. Marlena moved closer, " Will?" He signed heavly turning around and looked straight at her, "I got married...i got married to a stranger over my...vacation'

You could tell that she was shocked but quickly recovered, "Married to a man...okay" She watched him closly, "No matter what happens, you still got family that support you. Im guessing nobody else knows"

He nodded then shugged signing, "Only Gabi" Marlena hugged him tightly, "We'll figure this out hun"

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

Will stood in front of the bathroom mirror just staring at himself. He was dressed up and ready for the welcome home party that started in about an hour. Will wanted to get out of going to the party but he knew he couldnt. After talking to Grandma Marlena, he felt alittle better. He told her about the party and that he wasnt going but she told him he had to face him sooner or later.

As much as he wanted to run, Will knew his grandma was right. If it wasnt tonight then it would be another. Will blew out a breath and exited the bathroom. It was know or never

**PARTY TIME**

Gabi kissed Abby on the cheek, "Hey Abbs" Abby kissed her back and gave her a big smile, "Hi...whats up" Gabi shugged shyly, "Nothing much...you know Abbs, i have a feeling this party will be really fun" Abby laughed softly, "Yea, most of the people here like to have a 'REALLY' fun time"

Abby excused herself for a minute. Gabi walked over to the drinks and grabbed a glass. Taking a sip, she couldnt stop smiling behind her glass. Of course this party would be great, Gabi thought as she played with the metal in her hand.

Will walked into the house and immediatly was greeted by friends and others. Will felt the nerves jump in when he walked farther into the house. Looking around, he spotted Abby and aunt maggie talking among themselves.

His eyes landed on a certain raven haired women over by the drinks. Will walked over, "Hey Gabs" Gabby almost spilled her drink out of fright and quickly turned around, "Will! You almost made me spill my drink all over myself!" She hit his arm and laughed

Will faked laugh, "Sorry, having fun?" Before she could respond to his question, a fork hitting glass was heard through the room. Will and everyone looked over towards the door to see Adrienne and Justin. Justin spoke first, "Thank you all for coming tonight, it means the alot to us" Adrienne picked up his sentence, "...were very grateful to our friends and family. Of course everyone knows that we cant keep a surprise from Sonny Kirikais so he figured it out very quickly..." Some laughed at the comment.

"...because I know you..."

Adrienne and Justin looked behind them and laughed as Sonny came to stand between them and threw his arms around them, "...everyone knows Adrienne Kirikias and her surprises" That earned another laugh from the crowd.

Will, on the other hand, didnt move a muscle. All he did was standing there and staring at Sonny. God, he looked so much different then the last time he seen him. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a tug on his hand.

He looked over and saw Abby, "Come on Will, I want to intorduce you to Sonny.." Abby pulled on his hand and started walking over to Sonny and the people he was talking too...

He didnt notice the look in Gabi's eyes as he walked away...


	9. Chapter 9 - Truth

**A/N**: Finally chapter 9 is here! Sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy with some personal stuff going on but I promise I'll try to post as much as I can. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Sonny smiled as people greeted and welcomed him home. They asked so many questions about the places he's been too and where he wanted to go next. He was answering a question about going to New York this past year when his eye caught Abby walking over to him.

"Hey punk!" She said as she stopped beside him. Sonny smiled and hugged her, "Whats up Abbs?" The crowd slowly disappeared as they continued to mingle. Abby pulled Will closer and gestured towards him, "Sonny, I would like to finally intorduce my other cousin Will...Will I would like you to meet Sonny Kirikais"

Will slowly raised his eyes to met Sonny's brown ones. Will didnt know if Sonny recognized him or not, if he did then he didnt show it. Sonny gave a small smile and held out his hand, "Hi, nice to meet you" Will grabbed ahold of his hand and shook it. The same feelings from before grew as Will stared at him.

Eye contact was broken by Abby grabbed both their shoulders, "Sonny's been all over the world Will, New York, England, Texas, Florida..." Sonny laughed, "Okay Abbs...I dont think he wants to hear it all..." Will shook his head and faked smiled, "No its okay...it sounds interesting" Abby shrugged, "I've warned you cous...once he gets started, its hard for him too stop!" Sonny laughed shyly, "Okay okay we get it"

Will couldnt help but laugh as Abby punched Sonny in the arm, "Fine, I'll stop...for now"

Will watched as they started arguing with each other. Thankfully his father came over and interupped them, "Okay okay!" Sonny laughed and shook his head, "Sorry dad" Abby bowed her head a little bit, "Sorry Uncle Justin."

Justin shook out his hands and smiled and looked at Will, "Dont mind them Will, they're always like this" He laughed, patted Sonny's and Will's shoulder and walked away still laughing alittle.

**Across the room**

Gabi slammed food into her mouth as she watched the three people in interested. She could feel her blood boiling as Will shook Sonny's hand. All she wanted to do was set her plan in motion already but the moment wasnt there yet. A hand on her back brought her back to reality. She turned and smiled at Maggie, "Hello Maggie, how are you?"

Maggie smiled warmly at her, "Im good,... I've noticed you looking at Will across the room, is everything okay?" Gabi placed a fake smile on her face, "Everythings fine Maggie, Will and I are still friends even after what happened between us.." Maggie nodded, "Thats good to hear dear"

Maggie continued to talk as Gabi kept an eye on Will.

**(Will's POV)**

Will felt unconfrontable standing there and looking at Sonny. He hasnt given away if he knew anything. Sonny kept a smile on his face the whole time and it was starting to get on his nerves. He wanted to find out if he knew but on the other hand, Will didnt want to risk him spilling to everybody if he didnt.

"So Sonny, how long are you staying in Salem?" Sonny turned his head to Abby and shrugged, "I have no idea, havnt found anything to stay except my family but who knows..." Sonny looked at Will and continued to smile, "...I just might find something" Will and Sonny stared at each other. Yep, Sonny definitely remembered Will from before...

**A couple hours later:**

Will was pouring himself a drink when he felt a presence behind him. He figured it was another guest he didnt know so he continued to pour his drink. The voice spoke his name, "Will?" Will looked over and his breath caught in his throat as he realized it was Sonny. "H..Hey Sonny"

Sonny gave him a smile as Will turned back to his drink, "Enjoying the party?" Sonny laughed, "Yea, my mom throws good ones" Will nodded and stayed quiet. "So, im guessing nobody knows about our...'one night stand'..." Will's head snapped around, "Be quiet!" Sonny laughed, "Its not that bad Will...your parents know your not a munk, come on!" Will got pissed and stepped closer, "You dont know me or my parents! How dare you make asumptions about anything!" Will wanted to punch Sonny at that moment as he smiled and shrugged, "Fine by me..your still cute"

Will stared at him REALLY pissed off now, "You have no idea whats happened, do you?!" Sonny laughed, "Im not dumb Will, I know we slept together, the condom on the hotel floor and a sore ass gave it away pretty fast" Sonny laughed at his own comment. Will was about to speak when a voice rang out, "Excuse me!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned towards the door. A man was standing there, holding a bouquet of red roses in his hands, "These are for Will Horton-Kirikias" Will stared as the man came towards him after someone pointed to him by the drinks. The man stopped in front of him and smiled, "For you Mr. Horton-Kirikais"

Will subconsiously grabbed the flowers from the man. "There already signed and payed for Mr. Horton-Kirikais" The man nodded once then walked away. Everybody stared in confusion and shock.

Will shook his head, coming back to reality. He looked around to see everyone staring. Adrienne stormed over looking confused, "What the hell just happened!?" Sonny slowly walked beside Will looking shocked also, "It's a mistake Mom..."

Will stayed quiet as the situation rolled out in front of him. He really didnt expect this to come out like this but he couldnt stop it now. He slowly put the flowers down on the small table and took a deep breath, "It's not a mistake.." Sonny and Adrienne turned towards Will after he spoke, "What?"

Will looked up and said, "The delivery man had it right..." Will looked straight into Sonny's eyes, "We're married.." Sonny stared without emotion. Adrienne just looked on in disbelief.

Soon after Will said those two words, Adrienne got everybody to leave. Now Will, Sonny, Adrienne and Justin were in the living room and trying to get some answers. Will tried to leave among the people but was caught trying to sneak out.

"I cant believe this is happening, my son is...married!" Sonny signed and looked at Will, "When did you realize that we got married?" Will stood up and crossed his arms, "I was giving my plane ticket to the attendant when...when a wedding ring fell out of my pocket"

Adrienne butted in, "That could be anyones!" Will looked over to her with a smug look, "A ring that said 'Together forever Sonny Kiriakis and Will Horton" That shut her up. Will continued, "I didnt want to believe it but then I talked to the hotel clerk and she said she saw us that night and...yea" He sat back down.

Through out the whole conversation, Justin stood by the desk quiet. Adrienne walked over and hugged him from behind, "Hun?" He turned around and looked over at the boys, "Okay, this is what we're going to do..tomorrow we are going down to the courthouse and see if we can get a...marriage annulment" Both boys nodded.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Justin went to answer it. Will stood up and grabbed his jacket, "What time do we..um meet tomorrow?" Before she could answer, Will saw his parents come through the door looking pissed and disappointed.

Sami came over and hugged him tight, "Why didnt you tell me Will?!" They pulled back. Before he could respond, Sonny spoke up, "Ms. Brady..if you should blame someone, it should be me" Everybody looked at him shocked. He signed, "I remember most of that night and...I was the one who approached him and started a conversation. He was already tipsy by the time I went over" Will stepped closer to him, "Its both of our faults Sonny..we both were drinking and it just got out of hand"

Sami looked next to her at Lucas who hadnt said a word. Adrienne spoke up, "Either way, tomorrow this marriage is over and then you can go back to normal.."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: Angst and rated R! You've been warned.**

**A/N: I do not own Wilson or Days of our lives...**

Will's head was thrown back in pleasure as his lower body didnt have control. There was a bump under the covers and said bump was motioning its head up and down. "Babbyyyy...!" Will's hand moved down to cover his head over the covers and moved him faster than before. He was so out of it that he didnt hear the person speak, "You like this Babe?"All Will did was moan louder and push his head down back on his cock. For some reason, Will couldnt get enough of this man's mouth.

"Im gonna cum...ohhhh...yea...soon!" It took one more lick and suck from the man's mouth for Will to finally release. He didnt care if the neighbors could hear his moans as he screamed and groaned. The man underneath the cover soon stopped swallowing and cleaning him up. Will slowly opened his eyes a minute later to stare right back into the deep brown ones. Will's eyes widen like the moon as he sat up quickly, "Sonny?!" Sonny smiled confused, "Whats wrong baby?" He tounched Will's face gently but all Will did was flinch away..."

**RING...RING RING...RING**

Will bolted right up in bed, breathing hard. He was covered in cold sweats as his beating heart tried to fall out of his chest. Images still played in his mind as he tried to calm down. What the hell just happened? He dreamt of him and Sonny..in... Will shook his head as he got up.

He made his way into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. He put his whole head underneath but it didnt help. Soon ringing filled the small apartment. Will made his way out of the bathroom as he dried his face with a towel, when he grabbed his phone and saw the caller ID Will groaned

"Hey mom..." Sami's voice sounded tired, "Glad your up sweetie..the meetings been rescehdule" Will groaned and rubbed his face, "When..tomorrow?" Sami laughed, "No, its just the time...its been changed to 7:30" Will looked at his alarm clock, "Mom, thats in 30 minutes!"

Sami laughed nervously, "Yea...see you at 7:30 sweetie, bye!" She quickly hanged up before he could yell at her. He threw his phone on the bed and jumped into the quickest shower of his life.

**Meanwhile at the courthouse:**

Sami, Lucas and Adrienne stood at the courthouse. Nobody said anything to each other as the clock ticked away. Adrienne wasnt a fan of Sami Brady and Sami wasnt a fan of Adrienne Kirikias. Lucus just stood there quiet with his arms crossed, minding his own business.

After a few minutes, Will finally arrived with 5 minutes to spare. Sami smiled as she hugged her eldest son, "Morning sweetie" Lucas patted his back, "Morning son" Will nodded a little and turned to the Kirikias's, "Are we ready?"

Justin shook his head, "My son...he hasnt shown up yet" Adrienne signed loudly as she sat down, "You would think he would care about ending this marriage and getting away from Sami Brady" The last part was under her breathe but everyone heard it. Sami snapped around and stepped closer to her pointing her forefinger, "How dare you!"

Lucas grabbed Sami around the waist and pulled her back, "Sami!" Will signed as his mother and Adrienne started getting into it. It was going to be a LOOONNGGG day.

**(Sonny's POV)**

He sat back on the couch with his head throwned back. His breathing was shallow as his hands twisted into the guys shirt. The man bounced up and down on his lap going to town. Both groaned as they felt their release come and go.

The man fell to the floor on his back breathing hard and still in a daze from his high. He had this biggest smile on his face as both fell silent apart from their heavy breathing. Sonny grabbed some tissues from the table and cleaned himself up after taking the condom off and tying it at the base. He threw the box of tissues at the guy, "Clean yourself up"

Sonny stood on shaky legs as he looked down at the man on the floor, "Time to leave when your done.." With that, he walked away. The guy looked up shocked, "Wait what?" Sonny ignored the guy as he ran after him, trying to figure out what just happened...

**20 minutes later**

"Please dont do this! I promise not to whine and beg you anymore..please!" Sonny shook his head as he closed the door on him. He breathed deeply in annyonce. He waited until he knew that the guy was gone. He signed again and looked at the time. His eyes widen when he realized that he was late. Well, he couldnt blame the guy that just left, he was really hot and a great fuck.

Sonny soon made his way to his room to get ready. He knew his parents would kill him for being late but...oh well.

Sonny ran up the stairs as he tucked in his shirt in his pants. It took a few mintues for Sonny to finally find his parents, Will and his parents and they looked pissed. He slowed down as he made his way over.

Adrienne and Justin looked up as he walked up. Adrienne stood up and crossed his arms, looking stern, "I hope you have an excuse young man for being really late" Sonny gave all of them the Kirikais smile, "I slept in late...sorry" His parents just signed and didnt say anything more. Will just shook his head in disbelief and then his parents didnt show any emotion.

"Can we still get in?" Sami spoke up, "Your lucky they had to move us a little behind or we wouldnt have been able to get in until another day" Lucas just nodded with crossed arms.

Suddenly a door opened and a couple came out with a older looking women, "Dont forget to come back in a few days and dont forget to call me for anymore questions, okay?" The couple nodded and walked away, not looking happy at all. The older looking women looked over at Will and Sonny, "Mr. Horton and Mr. Kirikais, come with me please"They slowly walked after the women.

After they settled down in the office, the women got right to the point, "Okay, what can I do for you gentlemen?" Will looked over at Sonny and signed frustrated as he realized that he wasnt starting the conversation, Will took a deep breath and looked back at the women, "We are here today to get an anulment for our...marriage" The women looked down at the paper on her desk, "It stays here that you have been married for two months?"

Both boys nodded and Will spoke again, "Yes...we were..on vacation in New York and things got out of hand..." Sonny finally spoke up, "Short story is..we got drunk on our vacation...which was a big mistake and when we both woke up... we were married the next morning..." The women nodded.

Will spoke up again, "Mamn, we just want to have an anulment because we never meant to get married...before this, we didnt know each other" The women just stared at the men as they continued, "So..can we get that anulment now..and get this over with" The boys waited for her to speak but all she did was stare. Finally, Sonny had enough and leaned closer, "Mamn...this marriage was never planned..." She held up her hand to stop them.

The women waited a minute until she spoke up, "Okay..I've listened to you gentlemen and read over your file that Mr. Justin Kirikais gave me and I've came to a decision.." The boys were confused as to why this women had to make a decision about ending this marriage once and for all. They figured they would come in, tell their 'marriage story' and get this anuled immediatly.

The women took a deep breath and spoke finally, "I am not anuling this marriage at all.." The guys stared at the women then looked at each other confused but more angry. Sonny stood up pissed, "What do you mean..we dont want this marriage at all and your refusing to let us have an anulment?!"

"I am not refusing an anulment. Gentlemen, I've been at this job for awhile and I get couples coming in here all the time who want to end their marriage that was a mistake at first but they come back later and their happy as ever" Will stood up, "Mamn, were not those other couples. We cant stand each other actually. He didnt even know we were married!" He said as he pointed at Sonny. Sonny looked at him angry, "You didnt even try to TRACK ME DOWN, YOU WAITED TO SAY SOMETHING AT MY PARTY..IN FRONT OF MY PARENTS AND FRIENDS!" Will turned to him, "I DID TRY FINDING YOU BUT YOU WERE ALREADY GONE BY THE TIME I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

The women looked back and forth until she had enough. She grabbed the heavest book she had in her office and slammed it on the floor, getting their attention, "Enough!" Both men shut up as she continued, "My decision is final! This marriage is staying so I suggest you both get along with each other" She nodded once and then motioned to the door.

The men wanted to agrue more about this but she didnt budge. They signed and left the office. They refused to look at each other even for a second...


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny dropped onto the couch feeling drained. His parents were no where to be seen. Uncle Vic and Aunt maggie were god knows where. He was home alone for once and that was a huge relief. The morning didnt turn out the way he hoped and the afternoon didnt get any better. Now sitting there and everything running through Sonny's head of the events that took place, he stood and walked over to the drinks. He grabbed a glass and filled it half way.

Taking a big gulp after big gulp, Sonny felt the fimiliar buzz surrounding him. He stood there and stare as he drank. Suddenly he threw the glass to the ground and screamed.

With Will at his place, he wasnt doing any better. He was pissed, pissed at the world, the older women, his parents...Sonny. Will groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. He was more then pissed at the other man. They wouldnt be in this situation if Sonny hadnt come up to him that night and got drunk with him. He kicked out his legs to take his shoes off but something he nudged stopped him.

He sat up again and looked down to see his foot against what looked like a phone holder. Will grew confused as he bent to pick it up, "What the..." He stood up with it and walked over to the desk, "This isnt mine" He knew it wasnt his parents or Gabi's for that matter. Will actually doesnt know anybody who owns one and it sure wasnt his so...whose was it?"

After taking a caution of looking around, he didnt find a thing. Will was brought back to when he found his bedside table opened a fews weeks ago. He didnt think about it because he though he just forgot to close it but now, looking at the cell phone case laying on his desk, Will knew something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

He quickly walked over and grabbed his phone. It took two rings for him to pick up, "Hey Grandpa, are you busy?...No, it's um...its police business...no im not hurt grandpa...yes im sure, im talking to you arent I...okay thanks" With that, he hanged up. "Everytime..geez"

**15 minutes later**

Will was getting some water when there was a knock on the door. He put down the pitcher and went to open it. He smiled, "Hey Grandpa roman..come in" Roman slowly made his way in, taking a look around. Will signed, "Grandpa..."

Roman shook his head as he held out his hands, "Just checking Will" He signed and grabbed the case off the desk, "I found this right before I called you. Its not mine and no body has been here in awhile" Roman looked confused, "Okay..." Will walked over to the bed, "and a few weeks ago..I found this open..." He held up his hand "...and I know you'll say that I left it open by mistake but I never do and you know I'm a neat freak about these things.." Roman laughed, "Yes..I know but Will...this isnt conrete"

Will's shoulders dropped, "Grandpa, I think some one broke in...I.." Roman held up his hand, "Im sorry Will...like I said its not conrete...I cant file this" He dropped the phone case on his bed. Will rubbed his face, "Okay fine...what do I do, I cant just ignore this!" Roman layed his hands on Will's shoulders and sqeezed them gently, "If anything more looks and/or sounds weird..then call me or Aunt Hope and we'll go from there...okay"

Will nodded and dropped onto the kitchen chair, "Okay" Roman crossed his arms and stared at his grandson. Will felt his eyes on him which made him look up with an raise eyebrow, "What?" Roman grabbed the other chair and sat down, "I heard about what happened today with..." Will shot up, "I dont want to talk about that, someone broke into my apartment for some reason Grandpa!" Roman signed and nodded, "If you need to talk Will...you know I'm here..."

He nooded as Roman patted his shoulder and walked out of his place. He signed and put his head in his lap. Couldnt this day be over already?"

**(?'s POV)**

He smiled as he watched his target move around his apartment. This guy was stupid as could be and the mission hadnt even started yet. Roman Brady was more stupid then his oldest grandson. Oh he had plans for all the Brady's and Horton's but first he was going to start with William Robert Horton.

A ringing phone in his pocket went off interupping his thoughts. He cursed loudly as he answered it, "What?!...I know you dumbass, I'm watching him right now!" He signed irrtated, "...Just continue to do your job!" He hung up, "Moron" His eyes caught the figure moving again out of the corner of his eye. He smirked and leaned closer, "Dont worry Horton...all your problems will be over really soon" He looked down at his lap and picked up the picture smiling, "Dont worry baby...all will be over soon and then you and I can start all over again...a fresh start" He kissed the picture over his loves smiling face then looked at the cameras again, "...a fresh start"

**Kirikais house**

Sonny walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower. He was towel drying his hair when he heard his mom yell his name from downstairs. He signed, "Be right there!" He quickly put on some clothes and left the room.

Sonny made his way downstairs and found his parents in the living room. What shocked him the most was the fact that Sami Brady and Lucas Horton sat on the couch. He was confused, "Whats going on here?" Adrienne stood up and gave him a small smile, "Honey..please sit down" Sonny grew more confused at the tone of her voice, "Im good..whats going on mom..dad..what are they doing here?"

Justin spoke up before his wife could, "Son...your moving out" Adrienne let out a stranged cry and covered her mouth. Sonny stared at them in shock, "What do you mean 'moving out'?" He looked over at the other two but all they did was looked away and down

Will was sleeping peacefully in bed when loud knocking woke him up. He groaned and turned on his back, "Why me?" The loud knocking continued as he layed there. Will groaned again knowing they werent going away any time soon.

He slowly made his way to the door and swang it opened, "What?!" He stopped as he realized that it was the Kirikais's. Adrienne was crying, Justin looked tired and Sonny looked pissed off. "Whats going on, why are you here at..." He looked at the time and groaned, "...at 11:30 at night?" Sonny and Adrienne didnt say anything as Justin took a deep breath, "Hello Will... sorry to bother you but..." He stepped to the side and motioned to Sonny who was holding two bags in his hands and still looked pissed,"...meet your new roommate"

Will didnt move a muscle...

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: A poll is now open to decide who I use as the mystery man. If you have another person that you want me to use and its not in the poll selection, leave me a review and/or send me a personally message. **

**Thank you ~~ LOG's**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: The poll is offically closed and I have the results which will be revealed as the story continues. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Im not sure when the next chapter will be out but if I get at least five reviews for this chapter, it might be out sooner ;)**_

_**Previously on Changed man forever...**_

Will was sleeping peacefully when loud knocking woke him up. He groaned and turned on his back, "Why me?" The knocking continued as he layed there. He groaned again knowing they werent going away.

He made his way to the door and swang it opened irritated, "What?!" He stopped short as he realized who it was. Adrienne was stand crying, Justin looked tired and Sonny looked pissed off. "Whats going on?..." He looked at the time and groaned more annoyed, "...at 11:30 at night.."Will raised an eyebrow at all three of them. Sonny and Adrienne didnt say anything as Justin took a deep breath, "Hey Will... sorry to bother you..." He stepped to the side and motioned to Sonny who was holding bags in his hands looking pissed still,"...meet your new roommate"

_~~ Present ~~_

Will stared at Justin frozen in his spot. Justin's words didnt make sense inside Will's tired mind until the Kirikias's walked in and put down Sonny's bags. He finally reacted, "What is this..why is...into my apartment?!"

A couple shadows came from the open door. He turned and saw his parents, "Mom..dad?" They came in and closed the door. Will grew more irritated and confused, "Can someone tell me whats going on?!" Will saw Sonny take a deep breath out of the corner of his eye, "My parents and your parents apparently talked and agreed that the best solution is to live together because we..are.. married!" As Sonny finished his sentence, he looked over at his parents.

Will looked at Adrienne and Justin then his own parents, "Really..thats the solution, have us move in together...thats even worse!" Sami stepped forward, "Will...we talked and agreed that this marriage, even though it wasnt planned, that it would be good for both of you..." Will snapped his head around, "How is it good for us? All we ever do is fight!" Sonny nodded is agreement.

Lucas clapped his hands together, "It will teach you responsabilty, its also a punishment for letting this happen in the first place" Sonny spoke up, "Its not my fault, he got drunk first!" Will moved closer, "I wasnt the one who came up and started a conversation in the first place!" Justin whistled loud, "Enough...the past cant be changed. Will, Sonny...your roommates now and you need to figure out how to work with each other"

Will laughed, "You cant make us live together, we're adults" Adrienne laughed, "You may be adults but adults dont make this mistake" She walked over to her son and grabbed his shoulders, "We will talk later" He ignored her as she kissed his cheek. Adreinne gave him a sad smile, "It will work out sweetie, you'll see"

Sonny crossed his arms, "You cant make me stay here, I'll just leave" His parents looked at each other then back at him, "Okay... then you are not allowed back at the house..you cant step foot there actually and we took your credit cards and freezing your account so if you want to leave then leave" With that, they left the apartment

Lucas and Sami both hugged Will at a time, "We'll see you later" They made their way to the door and left. The apartment went silent as Sonny sat on the couch and rested his arms on the back signing, "Well this sucks" Will nodded his head and walked over to the closet

Will threw a blanket and pillow at Sonny, "Here" The stuff landed on his face, "Hey!" Will crossed his arms and looked stern, "This is your bed..." He pointed to the left, "...the bathroom is right there...kitchen is through that door" Sonny raised his eyebrow as Will walked away, "You really think I'm going to stay here..your out of your freaking mind!" Sonny grabbed his bags and started walking to the door.

Will turned around in the doorway, "Fine be on the street with no money..i dont care" Sonny stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. They stayed where they were. Sonny slowly turned around and looked at Will, "You think they were serious?" Will nodded his head, "I dont really know them that well but I could tell that they were...look we dont like this situation but its happening so lets just try to get along...fine?"

Sonny stared at him, "Fine..." He went and dropped his bags next to the couch again. He started laying the blanket down, he looked up at Will who stood watching him, "What?" Will broke out of his frozen state and shook his head, "Nothing" With that he walked into his room and shut the door.

Sonny laughed and sat on the couch. He was going to have so much fun with this, he thought.

**In the morning**

Will got up at 7am as usual and went straight into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, he was walking out of his room freshly showered and was heading to the kitchen when he stopped in his tracks. Sonny was on his stomach fast asleep with his mouth hanging open. Will shook his head and made his way into the kitchen finally. Some part of Will was hoping that Sonny would be gone when he woke up but the other part didnt. Even if him and Sonny were in an arkward position at the moment, he didnt want him homeless on the street

He was making some toast when he heard a loud thud from the living and a groan. He made his way in the living room and immedialty started laughing at the scene. Will tried to hide his laugh but was failing. Sonny was on the floor tangled up into the blanket. He tried to stand up but his legs were still tangled and that was made Will laugh more. Sonny looked up and glared at him, "Shut up!"

Will made his way over and helped him, "U okay?" They both looked up at the same time. Their mouths about 2" apart. Both stared at each others mouths not realizing it. They were leaning closer when a knock was hear.

Breaking apart, both looked everywhere but at each other. Will quickly walked to the door and took a deep breath. He opened the door to reveal Gabi standing there with a container of coffee, "Morning Will!" She said as she walked into the place before Will could stop her. Gabi made her way to the kitchen not noticing Sonny picking up the blanket. She continued to speak, "Come on Will..coffee time!"

Gabi reappeared in the doorway with a big smile. Movement out of the corner of her eye made her lose her big smile right away when she saw Sonny standing there. She looked at Will in shock and confusion but mostly in angry, "What the hell is he doing here?!" She said in a high voice, "Dont tell me that he's living here!"

Will signed heavly, "Gabi..." He didnt get the chance to continue as she stormed over to Sonny and pointed a finger at him, "You need to leave now!" Will saw Sonny's face turned into angre, "Look, I dont know who you are but you cant tell me what to do!" Gabi crossed her arms and stepped closer to him, "My names Gabi and Im Will's best friend!"

Will stepped in, "Gabi stop!" She glared at him, "Why..he's a jerk!" Sonny shook his head, "Nice to meet you too" He said sartasically as he walked away to the bathroom

Gabi rounded on Will, "Whats he doing here Will?!" Will rubbed his temples, "Can you stop yelling please..its way to early" He groaned out as he sat down. Gabi stayed standing, "You can not let him stay here Will, he'll ruin your life for sure!" He looked at her weird, "What are you talking about, how would he ruin my life?" She flopped down next to him, "Once he gets settled in, he'll want to rely on you and make you..you do things for him..do his laundry..make his food"

He looked at her weird, "Gabi..he's an adult" She laughed dryly, "You say that now"

The bathroom door opened as Sonny walked out rubbing his hands. Gabi shook her head in disbelief. Sonny bent down to his bags and grabbed his stuff, "Um..I have things to do today so...how will I get in if I come back before...ahem...before you?" He asked as he bounced on each foot. Gabi stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "You could always find another place" Will pulled her down on the couch, "Gabi" He warned her and got up, " I have an extra key to give you"

Sonny nodded and walked back to the bathroom, "Thanks" He closed the door again. Gabi shot up and pointed a finger at Will, "He'll ruin your life before you know it and then I'll say I told you so" She stormed out of the apartment.

Gabi took a deep breath and leaned against the door. She was angry and upset at Will. He couldnt let him live with him, he wouldnt have time for her if he has to keep an eye on Sonny and make sure he doesnt steal anything. It wasnt fair!

Sonny sat at the round table and took a sip from his cup. Today was a slow day for him. Looking for a job was not an easy task at all. Each job he looked at was either looking for a specific person or took one look at his resume and turned him away within two seconds.

He rubbed his temples in frustration. "Bad day?" Sonny looked up and saw a tall guy standing in front of the table holding a coffee. He shook his head, "Looking for a job is difficult" The guy laughed and motioned to the empty chair, "Can I?"

Sonny nodded and gave him a smile, "Sure. Im Sonny..Sonny Kirikais" He held out his hand. The guy shook his hand, "Chad Dimera" Sonny stared at him, "Dimera?" Chad smiled and nodded, "Yea..Dimera" Sonny frowned, "Well..okay" Chad laughed, "Im not like my father...I dont want any part from him so Im harmless" He held up his hands in surrender. Sonny laughed at the gesture.

Chad pointed to his folder, "Can I see your resume..if you have one?" Sonny nodded and handed it to him, "There's not much to it but sure" Chad read the paper over for a minute then looked up at him, "You still looking for a job?" Sonny sat up straighter, "Yea why?" Chad nodded to himself and handed the folder back, "I might have a job for you and were always looking"

Sonny stared at him doubtful, "Im not doing anything for the Dimera's not even close..." Chad shook his head, "Its okay.." He stopped a waiter, "Do you have a pen I can barrow?" The waiter nodded and grabbed a pen from his pocket, "Here you go" He gave him a smile and walked away

Chad wrote on a piece a napkin and handed it over to Sonny, "Here..come by on Friday and we'll go from there" Sonny nodded and they shook hands, "Thanks Chad" He nodded, gave a smile and walked away.

Sonny looked down at the writing and saw the name, "Club TBC" Sounds interesting, he thought

**Somewhere in town**

The man glared at the screen as he saw Chad Dimera walked away from his love. How dare a Dimera talk to Sonny and touch his hand. It was bad enough that he was married to William Horton, now this!

Suddenly the door behind him opened. He turned around, "What do you want girl?" He asked as he turned back around to the screen. The women signed and closed the door, "I have some news about Sonny" The man shot around to face her again, "What about him..." The women stayed quiet which made him angry, "Tell me!"

The women signed, "He's staying at Will's apartment" She moved backwards as the man looked like he was about to blow. "Oh hell no!"

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
